IES Spira
by naty-chan'01
Summary: ¿Os imagináis que pasaría si todos los personajes del FFX y FFX-2 fueran a un instituto normal? Yo si… XD RikkuxGippal TidusxYuna
1. Chapter 1

-¡Vas a llegar tarde¡Levántate ya!

-Jooo mamá, solo 5 minutos ¿Sí?- Dijo una voz dormida y cansada

-¡Rikku ya te he dado 15 minutos más!

Al darse cuenta de que llegaba tarde Rikku se levanto de un salto (como de costumbre) y fue corriendo a por el desayuno. Nada más terminar fue de cabeza al armario; era su primer día de 3º curso y OBVIAMENTE no podía aparecer con cualquier cosa. Se puso una de sus MINI faldas y una camisa un poco escotada. Antes de salir se despidió de sus padres aunque Cid, no muy contento por su indumentaria, le deseó un buen día.

-¡Yuny! - grito Rikku al ver a su prima en la esquina de la calle.

Desde donde Rikku estaba se podía ver a un chico de cabello rubio con más o menos la misma edad cogiendo por la cintura a Yuna. Rikku se acercó corriendo y, como siempre, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¡Rikku!- Yuna le dio un abrazo

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Tidus- Tu siempre bien ¿no?

- ¡Claro!- sonrió- y más hoy… el primer día de 3º curso… ¡Qué ganas de verlos a todos!

Llegaron al instituto y se encontraron a Paine y Baralai en la entrada hablando con su profesor ed. Física:

-Sí, prometo que este año me esforzaré mas en el blitzbol, es que a mí no se me da muy bien- dijo rascándose la nuca Baralai- además, prf. Wakka, el año pasado nos lo puso muy difícil ¿eh?

-No Baralai, os puse el nivel a vuestra altura- dijo Wakka sonriendo- si no llegasteis es porque no lo disteis todo… pero bueno será mejor que me vaya, como llegue tarde no va a haber quien aguante a Lulu.

-Jaja, menuda directora que tenemos- añadió Paine.

-¡Chicos!- se oyó a Rikku muy emocionada- ¿Qué hacéis juntos eh¿Ya habéis dado el gran paso?

-NO- contestaron Paine y Baralai rojos hasta el último pelo de la cabeza

-¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que Baralai y yo SOLO somos amigos?

-Ya ya… -añadió Tidus con picardía.

-¡TIDUS!- dijo Yuna dándole con el codo.

-Jaja- rió Rikku- ¡ahí, ahí Tidus!

Tidus le dio una suave "colleja" a Rikku con una sonrisa. Rikku se volvió y le sacó la lengua.

Justo entonces sonó la campana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno en _LISTAS DEL ALUMNADO_ se supone que son dos columnas XD los de la derecha, van a 3ºC y los de la izquierda, a 3ºA ... XDD**

* * *

_LISTAS DE ALUMNADO_

3º A ... 3ºC

_**Tidus Atoshi ... **Tsuda Akawa _

_Keito Arima ... **Baralai Etsuko** _

_Nanako Fujiwara ... Deguchi Furusawa _

_**Rikku Hanazaki **... **Paine Hashekura **_

_Tahome Hukiro ...** Kitawara** _

_Yukino Kinashita ... Hikari Katshusika _

_Mikaru Momotami ... **Yuna Nagasaki** _

_**Gippal Takashi **... Kaoru Okuda _

_…etc… ... …etc… _

_

* * *

_

-¡Toma! Me ha tocado con Tidus- se alegró Rikku.

Tidus rió aunque no muy contento porque no le había tocado en la misma clase que a Yuna y no podría pasar todo el tiempo que él quisiera con ella; aun así, le encantaba la idea de estar en la misma clase que ese pequeño huracán, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre estaba feliz y nunca la había visto deprimida, siempre que necesitaba una sonrisa, hay estaba Rikku.

-Oye¿y quiénes son Gippal Takashi y Nooj Kitawara?-preguntó Paine

-No se -respondió Balarai- Pero espero que no sean esos dos…

Balarai, con una mirada divertida y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la cara, señalo a dos chicos que había en la entrada. Uno de ellos estaba bajando de una moto negra, llevaba el casco y apenas se le veía. El otro tenía el casco en el brazo, era castaño y tenía el pelo recogido por una coleta, aunque de le lejos, también se podía apreciar las gafas que llevaba.

-Mira Rikku, ese lleva el pelo más raro que tú- dijo Tidus mientras se reía.

-Yo no tengo el pelo raro, y ese chico tampoco, solo lo tiene largo- contestó a Tidus sacándole la lengua.

-Pues a mí no me dan buena espina…- dijo Yuna mirando al suelo.

-¡Yuny! No hay que juzgar a la gente por su apariencia… ¡voy a saludarlos!

Rikku salió corriendo antes de que nadie pudiera decirla nada; Tidus no iba a dejar que se fuera sola ¿y si la hacían algo? Mira que si tenía que partirle la cara a alguien se la partía ¡eh! a su Rikku no la tocaba nadie un pelo excepto Cid.

Rikku y Tidus llegaron a la puerta donde estaban apoyados. Rikku se quedo sin habla cuando vio al otro chico del casco. Era rubio, de unas facciones elegantes y perfectas, el ojo que dejaba ver su parche negro era de un verde profundo que conquistó a Rikku.

-¡Holaaa!- exclamo Rikku con una expresión divertida y guiñando un ojo

Se limitaron a mirarles y en el rostro del aquel chico rubio se vio reflejada una irónica sonrisa

-Em… bueno que¿Cómo os llamáis?- pregunto Tidus rascándose la nuca

-¿Eso es algo deberíais saber?-contesto aquel chico rubio sin apartar la mirada de Rikku

-Nosotros somos Rikku y Tidus -continuó Rikku sonriendo- ¡encantadaaa!

El chico castaño, con una sonrisa de medio lado, contesto:

-Encantado, yo soy Nooj y él es Gippal

-¿en serio? Qué bien, entonces Tidus, tu y yo vamos a la misma clase- dijo Rikku muy contenta mirando a Gippal

-¿a si?- contesto Gippal

-Sí- dijo Tidus ya bastante más seguro.

-Jajaja- rió Gippal- pues me alegro de tener tal preciosidad en mi misma clase…

Rikku se sonrojó mientras que Gippal y Nooj se metían dentro del instituto

-¿De qué va ese tío? –Dijo Tidus indignado- bueno, entremos o como siempre seremos los últimos…

Rikku asintió con la cabeza y los dos pasaron dentro. Al entrar en clase todos estaban dando vueltas, hablando, contándose sus vacaciones, pero Rikku solo se fijó en **_él_**… Estaba apoyado en la pared, sentado en la silla de medio lado y mirando por la ventana, Rikku se acercó colorada y le saludó:

-Hombre preciosa ¿Qué tal?

-¡bien! Oye… tu y Nooj… ¿sois nuevos aquí verdad?

-Uy uy uy… ¿eres un poco cotilla no te parece?

-¿Eh?...oh…esto… veras es que yo…- Rikku se puso roja y pareció que se quedo casi quieta (pero es Rikku, no se va quedar quieta… XD)

-Jajaja… que inocente eres…

Rikku le saco la lengua, ya no estaba tan roja aunque sus mejillas seguían estando sonrosadas

-Pues verás, Nooj y yo vivíamos en Luca, y la verdad que en esa ciudad había muchísima más gente que aquí, pero claro¿Qué se puede esperar de un pueblo como Besaid?

-¡Oye!- dijo Rikku dándole en el hombro-Y… ¡no es que sea cotilla! Pero… ¿Por qué habéis venido? Si se puede saber claro…

-Motivos personales…

Rikku entendió la indirecta y lo dejó, miró por toda la clase para ver con quién podía hablar, cuando vio a Tidus sentado, recostado encima de la mesa

-¿Tidus?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Rikku con cara de preocupación

-No se… es Yuna…

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Rikku intrigada

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí… esta mañana cuando has llamado a Yuna estábamos hablando, ella y yo hacía que no nos veíamos… puff… yo me fui de vacaciones a Zanarcand y ella a Bevelle…

-¡Ya!- dijo Rikku sonriendo- ¿y qué hay de malo en eso?

-En eso nada… pero cuando nos hemos visto esta mañana, nuestro saludo han sido dos besos…

-Vaya…-dijo Rikku- pero sigo sin saber que hay de malo en eso… aunque sé que no es del todo apropiado…-Rikku sonrió

-¿Del todo apropiado? Venga… aunque bueno...! al ver que ella me ha dado dos besos… Pues me he lanzado yo y lo normal ¿no? La he besado, y entonces ella me ha apartado y me ha dicho que me diera prisa o llegaríamos tarde…

-Vale… ¡voy a hablar con ella!

Ya en el marco de la puerta, una voz seria y ronca la detuvo

-Srta. Hanazaki, es usted ¿verdad?

Rikku asintió, no sabía quién era ese hombre, no le había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo canoso, un brazo escondido bajo su chaqueta, y en un ojo tenía una gran cicatriz

-Jaja-rió el profesor- ya me avisó la directora Lulu que te tuviera bien vigilada… siéntese por favor

-¡Siiii!

-Bueno, yo soy vuestro nuevo tutor y prf. de ética, el Sr. Auron, como muchos ya habréis notado, soy nuevo en el instituto, lo cual no quiere decir que no sepa las normas y que podréis hacer conmigo lo que queráis… porque eso no va a ser así ¿entendido? Pero bueno, tampoco quiere decir que mis clases sean aburridas… o al menos no para mí… ahora pasaré lista, los que no estén, que lo digan

Tidus no llego a entender esa última frase, pero bueno, daba igual, él ya tenía bastante con sus problemas y no estaba para pensar mucho… ¿Qué la pasaría a Yuna? Y si… ¿ya no le quería? Bueno… aparte de eso… ¿Qué la pasaba a Rikku¿Por qué se sonrojaba cada vez que Gippal la miraba?

Rikku estaba quedándose dormida en su primera clase, el caso es que el Sr. Auron la caía bien, pero estaba recordando las normas y se aburría un poco… Rikku apartó la vista y miro a la ventana donde estaba Gippal, este la miro y la lanzo un beso mientras sonreía, Rikku se puso rojísima, no sabía dónde meterse…

Por suerte para Rikku tocó la campana y salió como un rayo hacia 3ºC, era el primer día, solo tenían dos clases, una por la mañana, el recreo, y la última clase.

-¡Yuny!- gritó Rikku- ven corre tengo que hablar contigo

En ese momento aparecieron todos, Baralai cogió a Rikku por los aires y la dejo caer con suavidad

Rikku quería hablar con Yuna pero estaban todos delante, tendría que esperar un poco más.

-Bueno¿vamos a donde siempre?- dijo Baralai con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-¿Estás de broma?- dijo Paine- Ahora somos de 3º curso¡no podemos quedarnos aquí dentro con todos estos niños¡Ahora podemos salir fuera!

Salieron por la puerta como si fueran estrellas de cine y se dirigieron a un parque no muy lejos de ahí, aunque antes tuvieron que parar en una tienda para comprarle gominolas a Rikku.


	3. Chapter 3

En el camino al parque fueron hablando sobre el prf. Wakka y la directora Lulu, todos sabían que entre ellos había algo aunque lo quisieran ocultar, Lulu era una mujer guapísima e inteligente ¿Qué hombre la rechazaría? Y bueno Wakka… Wakka era un cielo, una gran persona de buen corazón y bueno aunque Wakka siempre se estaba quejando de que era una gruñona, en el fondo eso le gustaba.

-No entiendo porque no dicen lo que sienten el uno por el otro... o si ya se lo han dicho… ¿Por qué nos lo ocultan?- dijo Rikku

Balarai se puso rojo, eso le pasaba con Paine, no sabía cómo decírselo…

Paine sonrió a Rikku y la dijo:

-No siempre es tan fácil Rikku, también hay que entenderles…-Paine se sonrojo levemente

Baralai cambió rápidamente de tema

-Si eh… bueno y... ah ya ¿Qué os parecen esos chicos nuevos?

-No se… Nooj se ha quedado dormido en clase... ni creo que nos conozca… de hecho, no creo que si quiera sepa que nuestro tutor es Braska…-dijo Yuna- y al otro chico no le conozco...

-¡Es muy majo! Aunque tampoco se suelta mucho –dijo Rikku

-¿Qué tampoco se suelta mucho¡Pero si no habla! –contesto Tidus

Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en unos bancos de madera colocados uno frente al otro y Rikku se llevó a Yuna a un columpio algo más alejado para poder hablar con tranquilidad

-Yuny… ¿Qué pasa con Tidus?... he hablado con él y no parece estar muy contento…

-Rikku… ¿Puedo contarte algo?

-¡Claro que si Yuny!, puedes contarme lo que quieras… ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues veras… es que este verano en Bevelle, volví a ver a Seymour… hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía…

-Em… Yuna… ¿Quién es Seymour?- preguntó Rikku

-Seymour… Seymour y yo nos criamos juntos en Belleve, y bueno hacíamos como que éramos novios, y el último día antes de irme me dio un beso y me dijo que siempre me querría y que algún día nos casaríamos… como son los niños…- Yuna se puso roja y miró a su prima esperando alguna contestación. Rikku estaba callada, mirándola fijamente, cuando dio un salto y grito:

-¡Pero como no me lo has dicho nunca!, bueno, eso vamos a dejarlo¿Y qué paso cuando le volviste a ver?

-Me dijo que estaba muy guapa, y que todavía no se le había olvidado lo que me dijo, que me seguía queriendo y…

-¡Y… QUE!- dijo Rikku expectante

-Y… se lanzó a besarme pero le frené, el no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta, y se marchó

-¡Que fuerte!, y pensar que me tenias engañada… ¿y qué pasa con Tidus¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-No quiero decirle nada, es capaz de ir a buscarle… además yo quiero mucho a Tidus, no le cambiaría por nadie… No le des mucha importancia

-Ya claro¿y si no es importante por qué has rechazado a Tidus esta mañana y estas tan rara con él?

-Ya le he dicho que llegábamos Tarde…

-¡Vamos Yuna!, podrás engañarle a él… ¿pero a mí?

-Cada vez que veo a Tidus me acuerdo de Seymour me siento mal… como si le hubiera traicionado…

-Pero si no has hecho nada… ¿o sí?

-No…

-¿Entonces? Yuny no hiciste nada malo, es más, hiciste lo correcto- Rikku la giñó un ojo

-Tienes razón… bueno volvamos o se van a preocupar

Al llegar estaban todos en el banco, Paine y Baralai estaban sentados y Tidus estaba sentado en el respaldo del banco. Paine se estiró y, sin querer, rozó la mano de Baralai. Él se puso rojísimo

-¡Perdón!- gritó Paine colorada

-N-no ha sido nada

-Os habéis puesto rojos ¡¿eh?!- Tidus se rió

-No es verdad- se quejaron los dos aun sonrojados

-¡Ey chicos!- Rikku saludó- vámonos ya, quedan 5 minutos de recreo

Tidus y Yuna volvieron de la mano y Rikku ya se estaba asustando… todavía la quedaba una clase más…

Llegaron y entraron al instituto con superioridad y cada uno se fue a su clase. En 3ºC, la clase de Yuna, Baralai, Paine y Nooj les tocaba con otro nuevo profesor de ef. Física, Jecht, se quedaron en clase mientras que Jecht se tiraba el cuento de que fue un grandísimo jugador de blitzbol, Yuna y Paine se estaban mandando notitas, Paine la preguntó que de que estaban hablando ella y Rikku en el recreo; Paine era su amiga y sabia que en ella podía confiar y se lo contó.

Baralai no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Paine… ¿Cómo se lo podía decir¿Y si…¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Seguro que si se lo decía y le rechazaba no iban a seguir siendo así de amigos… Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos

-Guapa ¿eh?- Nooj le sonrió

-Sí… es una gran AMIGA- contestó Baralai

-Jaja… amiga ¿eh?... como se me ocurre pensar que te gusta…

-¿Tu que sabrás?- Baralai ya se estaba enfadando cuando Jecht les echó al pasillo por hablar

-¡Mira lo que has conseguido¡Me han echado por tu culpa!- dijo Baralai enfurruñado

-Vamos, vamos… no seas tan quejica ¿quieres?... Seguro que así nunca le gustaras a Paine- dijo Nooj con una sonrisa malévola

-¡Cállate ya!

-Jaja… vale, vale… solo una cosa

-¿A ver…?- Baralai estaba ya arto cuando Nooj dijo:

-ESPABILA

Baralai no dijo nada, miro al suelo, y se quedaron los dos cayados hasta que sonó la campana.


	4. Chapter 4

Toda la gente empezó a salir de las clases, cuando se oyó un grito desde el final del pasillo:

-¡Por fin!- dijo Rikku- creía que me iba a dar algo

De su misma clase salió su prf. de ed. Física, Wakka

-No te quejes tanto- dijo mientras la daba en el hombro con suavidad

-Adiós preciosa- dijo Gippal sonriendo

Rikku se puso roja y también se despidió de él con un gesto de manos. Tidus salió de clase y él y Rikku fueron a 3ºC a por Yuna y los demás. Se fueron juntos hasta la salida donde se encontraron con Gippal y Nooj; Nooj miró de arriba abajo a Paine y Baralai le lanzó una mirada de odio. Nooj rió y montó en su moto, antes de que arrancaran las dos motos, Gippal se puso la mano en la frente e hizo un gesto a Rikku.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya Paine, o perderemos el bus- dijo Baralai mirando con rabia a Nooj.

Paine afirmó con la cabeza y ambos se despidieron de sus amigos. Gippal y Nooj ya arrancaron y Tidus, Yuna y Rikku se fueron andando por su camino. Rikku llegó a su casa, se despidió de sus amigos y se metió dentro. Yuna y Tidus se quedaron solos:

-Oye Yuna… ¿te pasa algo?

-¿A mí? No… ¿Por qué?

-No se… te noto rara conmigo… ¿es que he hecho algo mal?

-No nada, es simplemente que hoy me he levantado mal… ¡pero no me pasa nada!- explico Yuna sonriendo

-Aaah… vale, me dejas más tranquilo

Tidus besó a Yuna; esta vez Yuna no le detuvo. Esa misma noche Baralai llamó por teléfono a Rikku:

Cid: "¿sí?"

Baralai: "Em… perdone ¿está Rikku?"

Cid: "¿Eres un chico?"

Baralai: "Eh… s-si"

Cid: "¿Y qué pretendes llamando aquí?"

Baralai: "Hablar con Rikku"

Cid: "¿Y qué pretendes hacer con Rikku?"

Baralai: "Na-nada señor, solo hablar con ella se lo juro"

Cid: "Mira chaval yo conozco a mucha gente"

Baralai: "N-no lo dudo"

Cid: _"_Pueden matarte chaval y esto no es una amenaza es un hech… (¡PAPÁ!)

Rikku le quito el teléfono mientras el padre se quejaba… por atrás aun se podía oír a Cid diciendo: "Soy muy joven para ser abuelo Rikku no me hagas esto" o "Solo piensa que todas las "acciones" tienen "hechos" Rikku por dios piensa en papito"

Rikku:" ¿Sí?"

Baralai: "¿Rikku?"

Rikku: "¡Ah, Baralai! Perdona por lo de mi padre… ¿Qué querías?

Baralai: "Tengo que contarte algo importante… ¡no se lo he dicho nunca a nadie¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

Rikku:" ¡Por supuesto¿Qué pasa?

Baralai: "Es sobre Paine…"

Rikku: "Lo sabía…"

Baralai:" ¿Qué? "

Rikku: "¿Eh…? oh ¡no nada, nada!

Baralai: "Bueno, es que… ella me gusta mucho, y no sé como decírselo… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Bueno al fin y al cabo tú eres una chica ¿no? No te ofendas…"

Rikku: "Tranquilo, siempre he sido chica… y yo creo que deberías ser sincero con ella, díselo, quién sabe… a lo mejor te sorprende…"

Baralai: "Ya… creo que tienes razón… ¡está bien! Se lo diré… y por cierto, dile a tu padre que en serio no quiero nada raro, que solo soy un amigo"

Rikku: "¡Tranquilo hombre!, ya se le pasara, bueno Baralai… ¡HASTA MAÑANAAA!

Baralai: "¡Adiós!"

Tidus, Yuna y Rikku se fueron andando, como siempre, hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto donde se encontraron con Paine y Baralai. Baralai miró a Rikku y se puso colorado recordando la conversación de la noche anterior; Rikku le guiño un ojo.

-Yuny, Tidus ¿Me acompañáis a jefatura? Tengo que pedir unas fotocopias- dijo Rikku

-Vale, pero… ¿y Paine y Baralai?- preguntó Tidus

-¡Nada, nada!, a esos déjales aquí, ya son mayorcitos ¿no?- Rikku miro a Baralai y sonrió. Este se puso rojo y se rascó la nuca con el brazo.

-Supongo…- dijo Tidus no muy seguro de dejar a sus amigos.

Yuna, Tidus y Rikku se marcharon, dejando solos a Paine y Baralai en un banco de la entrada. Baralai estaba rojo cuando le dijo a Paine:

-Esto… Paine…

-¿Si?

-Verás es que yo… quiero decir tú, bueno los dos…-Baralai no sabía dónde meterse

-Ey Baralai tranquilo ¿te pasa algo?- Preguntó la chica preocupada

-No, bueno sí, pero no es malo ¿o sí?... bueno no se…

-¡Venga!, si seguro que no es para tanto- le sonrió Paine intentando tranquilizarle; cosa que puso aun más nervioso a Baralai

-De acuerdo, verás, es que tu a mí, m-me gu…

-¡Hombre!- una voz cortó a Baralai- ¡Pero si es mi gran amigo Baralai! Por lo que veo estás hecho un Don Juan ¿no?

-¡Cállate Nooj!- gritó Baralai enfadado¡Le había roto el momento perfecto para decírselo!

-Está bien, está bien ¡me voy!- dijo Nooj guiñándole un ojo a Paine; esta se puso colorada.

Para cuando Baralai quiso retomar la conversación ya sonó la campana. Mientras estuvieron hablando Paine y Baralai, Rikku explicó a Tidus y Yuna lo que sucedía, pero, como prometió a Baralai no decir nada, Rikku les contó que ella creía que a Baralai le gustaba Paine y viceversa

En la clase de Tidus y Rikku, el prf. Wakka estaba dando una de sus clases teóricas de Blitzbol, cuando Rikku (medio dormida) sintió que algo la daba en el brazo. Rikku vio que era una nota y la abrió:

_"Ey preciosa, __¿__Por qué no _

_te__ vienes conmigo después _

_de__ clase? Tranquila, no muerdo"_

Rikku, levemente sonrojada, aceptó pensando que sería una buena forma de conocerlo mejor. En la otra clase, Baralai no dejaba de pensar en cómo decírselo a Paine… ese asqueroso de Nooj le había estropeado su momento, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá hubiese sido lo mejor… no se lo podía decir a la cara ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Y además ¿Qué se dirían después? No, definitivamente tenía que pensar otra forma de decírselo


	5. Chapter 5

Era ya por la tarde, la habitación de Rikku estaba hecha un desastre con toda la ropa por el suelo y el armario abierto de par en par, cuando

-¿Rikku?

-¡Ah! Si papá ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada… es que como no te veía por ahí abajo he venido a ver si estabas aquí ¿Y por qué está todo tan desordenado?

-Es que hoy he quedado con un amigo y…

-¿Y te arreglas tanto por un amigo?

-Si… es que bueno no sé donde vamos a ir y claro… ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué más dará con quién vaya o lo que me ponga?

-Bueno, bueno… si al final siempre haces lo que quieres…

Rikku acabó por ponerse un pantalón corto, (para variar… XD) una torera y, se soltó el pelo con una diadema. Gippal ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Rikku, y por el contrario, el no se había arreglado nada, seguía tal y como llegó al instituto.

Rikku salió corriendo de casa antes de que la viera Cid y se montó en la moto con Gippal

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Rikku poniéndose el casco

-Ya lo verás…- Gippal sonrió

La llevó a las a fueras de Besaid, era un paisaje precioso. Había un pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba el campo, este lleno de flores de mil colores y tamaños y por el fondo se podía apreciar algunos árboles que formaban un pequeño bosque. No muy lejos había una casa de madera en la que parecía que no viviera nadie. Rikku, a pesar de ser de Besaid desde pequeña, nunca había estado en ese lugar

-¡Qué bonito!- dijo Rikku bastante contenta e ilusionada

-¿Dónde pensabas que te iba a llevar? Siempre que necesito pensar me vengo aquí…- dijo Gippal mientras que se tumbaba en el césped, perdido en sus pensamientos

Se quedaron un rato sin decir nada, tumbados uno al lado del otro mirando las nubes hasta que Rikku rompió el silencio y sacó a Gippal de sus pensamientos

-Y bueno… se que son motivos personales y que no tienes suficiente confianza como para contármelo pero… ¿podrías hacer un esfuerzo y decirme porqué tu y Nooj habéis acabado "en un pueblo como Besaid"?

-Podría hacerlo

-¿Y lo vas a hacer?

Gippal, que hasta ahora no había apartado la vista del cielo, giro la cabeza y miro a Rikku, a ella no podía decirle que no…

-Son cuestiones familiares y me da un poco de vergüenza…

-¿Tú?, ¿vergüenza? Quién lo diría…

Gippal sonrió y de un empujón hacia abajo tiró a Rikku al rio

-¡Ey! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¿Has visto cómo me has puesto?

-Vamos, vamos… el agua no le hace mal a nadie- dijo Gippal extendiendo sus brazos para ayudarla a salir- además mojada estás muy guapa

Rikku se sonrojo levemente y dio su mano a la de Gippal, pero en vez de salir, le tiro junto a ella al rio

-¡¿Qué haces?! , ¡Pero… pero! ¡Estoy empapado!

-Vamos, vamos… el agua no le hace mal a nadie- dijo Rikku riéndose e intentando salir, pero antes de que la diera tiempo Gippal la hizo una aguadilla

Jugaron un rato en el agua y salieron juntos para secarse al Sol. Ya empezó a anochecer y Gippal llevo a Rikku a su casa

-Bueno… pues nada, mañana nos veremos ¿no?- dijo Gippal con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Sí!- contestó- lo he pasado muy bien ¡gracias!

Gippal la sonrió y se fue a su casa dejando un rastro de humo tras de sí

Mientras que Gippal y Rikku estaban en el campo, Baralai vacilaba con el teléfono intentando llamar a Paine, pero cada vez que le cogían el teléfono colgaba rápidamente. Así no voy a llegar a ningún sitio… ¿Pero qué hago? ¿Por qué la cuelgo? Baralai no dejaba de pensar en cómo se lo podría decir, por teléfono no le acabó pareciendo una buena idea y decidió ir a su casa para decírselo a la cara, pero, para su sorpresa, resultó ser que Paine no estaba sola. Se la encontró en un parque enfrente a su casa

-¿Nooj?- preguntó Baralai enfadado, celoso y angustiado

-¡Baralai! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Paine

-Na-nada… es solo que me aburría en mi casa y bueno…

-Pues vete con Tidus, nosotros estamos ocupados- dijo Nooj cortante

-Oh, ya claro… ocupados…-Baralai se quedó destrozado

-¡No hace que falta que te vayas Baralai!- gritó Paine

-¿No?- dijo Nooj

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros- añadió sonriendo Paine-¿Quieres?

-¡Claro! Como no ¿verdad Nooj?

Baralai se sentó junto a Paine dejando a Nooj en una esquina alejado de ella. Él y Paine se pasaron toda la tarde hablando juntos ignorando a Nooj


	6. Chapter 6

Al rato, Nooj se canso de tener que aguantarles y decidió irse

-Bueno Paine, creo que va siendo hora de irme ¿no?

-Yo si que lo creo… -dijo Baralai mirando fijamente a Nooj

Nooj, ignorando el comentario de Baralai le guiño un ojo a Paine y añadió:

-Entonces… ¿Sigue en pié lo del viernes?

-¡Claro!

-Está bien, entonces te vendré a buscar a las 4:30, estate preparada ¿vale?

-¡Sí!- dijo Paine ilusionada

Baralai levantó una ceja mirando a Paine y se despidió de Paine al poco rato de que se fuera Nooj

-¡BUENOS DIIAAAS!

-¡Ah! Rikku,¡ ¿Cómo puedes gritar tanto a las 8 de la mañana?!- dijo Tidus

-¡Hay que empezar el día con ganas, con ánimo, con ilusión! –dijo Rikku muy segura de sí misma- Oye… ¿y Yuna?

-Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo… -dijo Tidus preocupado- la he llamado y no me a contestado nadie y el móvil lo tiene apagado asique…

-Esta chica…

Llegaron tarde al instituto y Tidus la iva echando la bronca a Rikku ya que ella fue la razón por la que llegaron a esas horas…

-¿Se puede?- preguntaron Tidus y Rikku con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida

Auron se les quedo mirando

-¿Es que queréis quedaros ahí?

Tidus dijo que no pero la cara de Rikku no parecía decir lo mismo…

-Está bien, Srta. Hanazaki, póngase enfrente de la pizarra; Tidus puedes sentarte…

A Rikku se le puso la cara blanca al oír aquellas palabras, ¿cómo se iba aponer AHÍ? Y, por encima de todo, ¿cómo se iba a poner ahí y delante de Gippal?, aun así, obedeció

-Vale, ahora te haré unas cuantas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bu-bueno…

-¿Para ti, si un profesor de un instituto normal y corriente se salta las normas dejando entrar a una alumna tarde… sería bueno o malo?

-Pues… malo ¿no?

-¿Y si la alumna que entra es una chica bastante estudiosa que se suele portar bien en clase y atiende?

-No sé, supongo que por un día que llegue tarde… ¿Pobrecilla no?

-Ah, claro… ¿Y si el que llega tarde es un chico bastante mal educado, que no suele atender en clase pero que tampoco interrumpe…? eso sí, que no da palo al agua…

-Pues… no-no sé… yo no le dejaría entrar pero vamos que…

-Ya… ¿y si la chica estudiosa ha decidido no serlo tanto y se ha ido de pellas aprovechándose de que yo pensaré que "pobrecilla ¿no?", pero, el chico que no hace nunca nada ha perdido el autobús, no ha llegado porque tenía cita en el médico, le ha pasado algo en el camino… entonces, que habría que hacer?

La chica se quedo blanca y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera abrir la boca la contesto su profesor

-Quizás sería mejor no saltarse las normas ¿no?, Quizás, a vosotros no os parezcan justas ni las entendáis, pero están por algo… asique, Rikku y Tidus, al pasillo…

Los dos chicos se fueron sin rechistar

-Tanta charla para acabar en el pasillo… -dijo Tidus apoyándose en la pared con las manos en su nuca

-¡Ya!, que profesor más raro…

No mucho mas tarde terminó la primera clase


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Pasaron las siguientes clases clase no muy entretenidamente cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el recreo. Un poco antes Gippal le saco la lengua a Rikku y se fue con Nooj. En el marco de la puerta de su clase Tidus detuvo a Rikku

-¿Qué quieres con ese chico?

-¿Có-cómo que qué quiero?- Rikku se sonrojo

-Hombre yo no sé tú, pero el sí que quiere algo contigo…

-Tenemos una amistad muy bonita- dijo Rikku levantando la mirada orgullosa

-Ya… pero él quiere algo más que una amistad muy bonita…

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Se nota…

-¡No se nota nada!

-Claro… lo que tu digas… pero yo que tu no estaría tan segura…

Rikku y Tidus salieron de clase con normalidad, cuando los dos notaron como si un torbellino les pasara por delante y les agarraran del brazo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡Baralai!- dijo Rikku con los brazos en jarras- ¿Qué maneras son estas de tratar a una dama?

-¿Dama?- Tidus la miró divertido, y Rikku le miró con odio

-Ey, ey, escuchadme, y no le digáis nada a Paine de esto ¿eh?

-¡Ah!, por fin, ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?- dijo Rikku con la mirada ilusionada mientras que Baralai elevaba una ceja

-¿Hacer qué? y ¿Por qué tú sabes algo que yo no sé? – preguntó Tidus

-Pues declararse, ¿Qué va a ser sino Tidus?

-¡No es nada de eso!- dijo Baralai colorado- Es que… veréis, he pensado que podríamos quedar los todos este viernes… ¿Qué os parece?

-Por mi bien… ¿pero porque no lo puede saber Paine? ¿Y quiénes, los tres solos?

-No lo puede saber porque ya tiene planes y a lo mejor la sienta mal... Y bueno si nosotros tres y Yuna ¿no?

-Vale pe…

Justo en ese momento les interrumpió Paine

-Os llevo buscando desde hará unos 5 minutos… ¿Qué hacíais?

-Estábamos hablando sobre que Yuna no ha venido hoy a clase y Tidus se ha puesto sentimental y claro… -dijo Baralai

-¿Cómo?- añadió Tidus mirando a Baralai cuando Rikku le pellizcó el brazo

Paine notó algo raro en todo eso pero Rikku la enganchó del brazo y se la llevó junto con Baralai y Tidus a casa de Yuna

-¿Si?

-¡Hola! , eh… perdone pero ¿esta Yuna? –preguntó Rikku

-No, se fue ayer por la tarde con su padre a Bevelle, creo que vienen este jueves, pero no lo tengo muy claro… ¿la digo algo?

-No, no hace falta… muchas gracias de todos modos

En el camino al parque fueron hablando sobre Yuna y Rikku no hablo mucho

-Ti sabes algo que yo no sé- dijo Tidus mirando a Rikku

-Sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes Tidus… -contesto Rikku

-¿Por qué estas tan callada?

-Porque no me apetece hablar…

-Venga Rikku que estás hablando conmigo… ¿Cuándo no te ha apetecido hablar?

-Ahora no me apetece hablar…

-¿Qué te a dicho?

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién va a ser? Pues Yuna

-A mi nada

-Te ha dicho algo, estoy seguro

-Hombre me ha dicho muchas cosas, ¿quieres saber cuánto la dura su menstruación?

-Creo que podre vivir sin esa información, pero Rikku ya en serio… ¿Qué la pasa últimamente conmigo?

Rikku no le quería mentir, pero tampoco quería traicionar a Yuna, aunque nunca dijo nada de que no se lo contara a Tidus…

-¡Ey preciosa!

Rikku vio su salvación

-¡Gippal!

-¿Vienes a dar una vuelta?

-¡Claro!, ¿quedamos en la entrada vale chicos?

-Está bien… -dijo Tidus

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Nooj y dejamos a estos dos solitos?- dijo Paine con ironía

Rikku y Baralai pusieron la misma cara

-No hace falta dejarnos solos…

-Opino lo mismo… -añadió Baralai mirando a Nooj

-Me parece una buena idea, iré con vosotros- dijo Nooj situándose al lado de Paine

Rikku y Gippal se fueron a un parque mientras que los demás decidieron irse al bulevar a sentarse en los bancos

-Bueno… y ¿Qué tal tu charla moral de esta mañana?

-Buah, no me lo recuerdes… que vergüenza…- rió Rikku y Gippal la sonrió. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre cosas sin sentido, cuando Rikku preguntó:

-¿Quieres algo más que una amistad bonita conmigo?- Rikku se puso roja al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando- ¡mierda!… ¿Por qué seré tan bocazas?... ya verás cuando pille a Tidus…- pensó Rikku mientras que Gippal se sonrojaba levemente

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No… a nada… era solo por preguntar…

-Si te refieres a que si te veo como algo más que a una amiga pues – los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron y su corazón iba a mil por hora, ¿Por qué la pasaba eso?, ¿es que ella si sentía algo más que amistad?- lo cierto es que te veo guapa

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Que depende si para ti eso es algo más que amistad… yo nunca me he atado a una chica y esta no va a ser una excepción… si quieres bien… y si no siempre nos quedará nuestra bonita amistad…

Hubo dos segundos de silencio que para ambos se hicieron eternos, Rikku se sintió humillada… ¿Por qué esperaba otra respuesta? No entendía nada…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, va a tocar dentro de nada…-dijo Gippal levantándose del banco

Ya entraron todos en clase, en la de Tidus tocaba educación física, así que Wakka les llevó al gimnasio

-¿Qué tal con Gippal?- pregunto Tidus en tono burlón mientras que el profesor Wakka sacaba el material del armario

-Bien… ¿Cómo iba a ir sino nuestra bonita **amistad**?

-Ya claro… ¿solo eso no?

-SI… ya lo ha dejado el bastante claro…

-Ah… pues no parece lo mismo… pero bueno si lo ha dicho el…

-… ¿vosotros que tal?

-Fatal… Baralai y Nooj estaban discutiendo todo el rato por tonterías… acabaron discutiendo por cuál de los dos tenía mejor el cutis… -Rikku empezó a reírse junto a Tidus mientras que Gippal los veía un poco mas apartado…

-¿Qué?, ¿celoso?- dijo Nooj con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Para nada… -contesto Gippal sin apartar la mirada de ellos dos… ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿No serían celos? No… definitivamente no podía ser… ¿Cómo iba a sentir celos de una niña rubia tan simpática, agradable, divertida, guapa… ¡DIOS!, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? – ¿y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en tu clase?

-Me aburría y he pedido permiso para salir al baño pero como te he visto aquí desde la ventana pues me he pasado a saludarte…

-Me siguen gustando las chicas ¡eh!-Gippal sonrió y Nooj empezó a reírse

-Tranquilo no tengo intención…

Nooj se fue a su clase y Wakka sacó del armario un balón

-Jugaremos al futbol… -dijo Wakka no muy convencido

-¿Tanto para sacar un balón?- preguntó Tidus

-Estaba buscando las llaves para ir nos a jugar al blitzbol pero no las encuentro… seguro que Jecht se las ha llevado…

Empezó el partido y Tidus llevaba el balón cuando Gippal por atrás le lanzo una patada bastante fuerte en el tobillo

-¡Pero qué haces!- grito Tidus desde el suelo

-Te quejas por nada… -dijo Gippal parado con el balón en el pie mirándole desde arriba

-¿Por nada?- contesto Tidus mientras que Wakka y Rikku le ayudaban a ponerse en pie- ¿pero porque los has hecho?

-Para quitarte el balón- dijo Gippal con ironía aunque lo cierto es que ni si quiera él sabía porque lo había hecho…

Salieron todos del instituto, a la clase de Tidus y Rikku les dejaron salir unos minutos antes

Tidus y Rikku se fueron caminando hasta su casa

-Maldito Gippal… -dijo Tidus tocándose la herida

-Es un bruto… -dijo Rikku


	8. Chapter 8

Rikku no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de decirle eso… bueno… por lo menos la veía guapa, aunque muy a su pesar esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de él, en ese momento algo la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡No si así al final nunca saldremos de pobres! – se oyó a Cid escaleras abajo, Rikku se asomó desde el marco de su puerta y pudo ver a su padre con unos papeles en la mano y a su madre delante

-¡Vamos, vamos! Que son unas simples facturillas… - decía la mujer quitándole importancia con aspavientos de mano

-¿Simples facturillas llamas tu a este dineral?... ¡pero si hay llamadas de 2 y 3 horas!, voy a hablar ahora mismo con tu hija

-Vaya… ahora es MI hija… -dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¡RIKKU!- grito su padre mientras subía las escaleras, Rikku se metió corriendo en la cama y se hizo la dormida…

-Ya hablaremos mañana señorita…

A la mañana siguiente Rikku bajo corriendo y se despidió muy rápidamente de su madre. Salió de la puerta a tal velocidad que se cayó encima de Tidus que iba a llamarla

-¿Pero qué haces? –dijo Tidus levantándose del suelo- nunca habías tenido tantas ganas de ir al instituto…

-Ya te lo explicare por el camino… ¡ah por cierto!, esta tarde hay que ir a llamar a Yuna que hoy ya es jueves…

-Vale, vale… pero date prisa porque vamos a llegar tarde

Cuando llegaron al instituto se acababa de sonar y todos estaban entrando en sus respectivas clases

-Uf… por poco… -dijo Rikku agarrada al marco de la puerta, cuando oyó que alguien reía

-Vaya… ¿tu por aquí a estas horas? Veo que la princesita ha dormido bien esta noche… -dijo Gippal sin apartar sus ojos de los de la chica

-Ni te imaginas cuanto…. – contesto

Ya se habían sentado todos, cuando un profesor entró por la puerta

-Haber chavales, vuestra profesora de lengua Lenne, no ha venido y no hay ningún profesor de guardia asique tenéis que venir conmigo… ¡ah!, soy Jecht profesor de ed. Física

Toda la clase se levanto y le siguió hasta la clase de Paine y Baralai

-Bueno, hoy no habrá clase de teoría ya que somos muchos… bajaremos al patio… y podéis jugar a cualquier deporte o juego alternativo que hayamos dado en clase

Rikku, Paine, Tidus y Baralai iban a jugar a baloncesto, cuando

-¿Se puede?- dijo Nooj con Gippal al lado

-¡Eh¡ Nooj, yo paso… -dijo Gippal

-¿No tendrás miedo no?- sonrió Rikku con picardía

-¡HA!, ¿miedo yo?... ¿De ti?... uy, no princesita… siento decepcionarte…

-Entonces no será de mi ¿verdad?- dijo Tidus con una mirada fría y seria, Gippal le devolvió la mirada con mucho mas odio

-Está bien, que empiece el partido…

Rikku, Baralai y Tidus eran un equipo y Paine, Nooj y Gippal el otro. Todo el partido transcurrió con normalidad y fue bastante divertido, iba ganando el equipo de Paine, pero cuando apenas quedaban 5 minutos de clase Baralai y Nooj empezaron a discutir

-¡Eso es falta!- dijo gritando Baralai

-¿Falta? Anda, anda – le contesto Nooj

-¡Me has empujado!- dijo Baralai encarándose a Nooj

-Perdone señorita se la he roto una uña- dijo Nooj empujando de nuevo a Baralai

-¿Pero de qué vas? – Baralai le devolvió el empujón

-Eh, eh ¿No os estáis pasando un poco? – dijo Gippal separándoles

-Es que la princesa no se sabe controlar- añadió Nooj mirando fijamente a Baralai

-Bueno vale ya ¿no?- dijo Paine- sois como críos…- Rikku, Tidus y ella se fueron de allí

Después de pasar las 2 siguientes clases sonó el timbre del recreo

Rikku y Tidus salieron y fueron a buscar a Paine y Baralai

-Te has comportado como un niño esta mañana… -dijo Paine

-¡Fue él quien lo empezó!- contesto Baralai enfadado- ¡Él me empujó!

-Seguro que no sería para tanto- añadió Paine con los brazos en jarras

-¿Pero por qué le defiendes? Tidus y Rikku lo vieron… ¡Hasta Gippal!

-Bueno venga vámonos que al final se acaba el recreo- dijo Tidus

Salieron y se dirigieron al parque de siempre, por el camino solo hablaban Tidus y Rikku mientras que los otros 2 no se dirigían ni tan solo una mirada. Ya en el banco Paine preguntó por Yuna

-Iremos a verla esta tarde- dijo Tidus

-Ah, entonces iréis solo Rikku y tu ¿no?-preguntó Paine y Tidus asintió con la cabeza

-¿Por qué? – dijo Baralai

-¿Pues porque vivimos en el otro lado del pueblo puede ser?

-Vale ¡eh!, no hace falta que me hables como aun crio…

-Es lo que parecías esta mañana, si no quieres que te trate como a tal compórtate…

-Bueno ya está bien ¿no? Estoy arto de que siempre estés igual… ¿y el qué? Seguro que en ese momento parecía el más maduro de ahí ¿verdad?

-¡Pues no!, la verdad es que los dos sois unos niños… pero quizá de ti esperaba otra reacción- Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par y en su cabeza no dejaban de retumbar las palabras de la chica… ¿eso quería decir que esperaba más del que de Nooj? ¿Qué le encontraba más maduro?

-¿No tenéis hambre? Porque yo mucha… -dijo Rikku y Tidus se rió

- Esta bien, vamos a comer algo- la contesto Tidus

En el camino se encontraron con Nooj y con Gippal

-¡Joder!, ¿Es que nos los tenemos que encontrar siempre? – le susurro Baralai a Rikku

-Siento el comportamiento de esta mañana- le dijo Nooj a Baralai- He actuado como un niño…

Paine se quedó sorprendida, no dejaba de mirar con asombro a Nooj, al final sí que resulto ser el más maduro que había allí

-No pasa nada… creo que los 2 hemos hecho el tonto…

-Bueno, cada uno hace lo que es… -dijo Gippal colocándose las manos en la nuca mientras los demás reían, las miradas de Baralai y Nooj se unieron en Gippal – pero no os lo toméis como algo personal…

Ya acabado el recreo cada alumno se metió en su clase. A la salida, Rikku y Tidus se dirigieron a la casa de Yuna

-¿Esta Yuna?

-Sí, departe ¿de?

-Rikku, su prima

-¡Ah Rikku eres tú!, un momentito ahora mismo sale

-¡De acuerdo!

Yuna salió de su casa y no pudo evitar lanzarse a darle un abrazo a su prima que aguardaba en la puerta de su casa

-¡Pero Yuna que solo han pasado 5 días!

-Ya, pero igualmente te he echado de menos… -Yuna notó la presencia de alguien y miró a sus espaldas- ¡Tidus!- se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo- a ti sí que te he echado de menos…- Tidus sonrió, estaba tan bonita… solo habían pasado 5 días y a él le parecían toda una eternidad...

-Tenemos que hablar… ¿no crees?- dijo Tidus bastante más serio a Yuna

-Si- dijo Rikku- yo creo Yuni, que lo mejor sería que hablarais vosotros dos solos, y que le explicaras a EL, lo que te pasa…

Rikku se fue a su casa y Yuna y Tidus se fueron hacia un banco del final de la calle

-¿Por qué te has ido sin avisar?

-Necesitaba pensar… y no quería preocupar a nadie…

-¿Pensar en qué?

-En… - el corazón del chico empezó a latir a mil por hora, le sudaban las manos y no podía apartar la mirada de la chica- cosas mías…

-¿En qué cosas tuyas?

-Tidus voy a serte sincera, este verano en Bevelle volví a ver a mi amor de pequeña… se llama Seymour pero no hicimos nada malo… tranquilo… es simplemente que no sé si será porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle pero… tal vez… puede que sintiera algo…- a Tidus se le volcó el corazón, sintió como si el mundo se le cayera encima… aun no podía asimilar sus palabras…

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya no sientes nada por mi?

-¡Para nada!- dijo Yuna apartando la mirada del suelo- por eso le estoy dando tantas vueltas… por que a ti te quiero… ¡y mucho! Lo que no se es qué siento por él

-¿Y cómo puedo hacer para ayudarte?- Yuna sonrió

-No creo que puedas hacer nada…

__

* * *

_**Y bien hasta aquí el capitulo 8… n.-**_

_**Bueno pues nada que a esa poquita gente que lo lee muchas gracias por el apoyo y de verdad que los reviews motivan mucho para escribir!! Quiero mas reviews mas!! xD**_

_**Un besitooo**_


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Pues que sepas Rikku que esta es la última vez que te lo digo! –cientos de gritos que venían de abajo le retumbaban en la cabeza, dios, ¿es que no se cansa de gritar? lo mejor será que me levante… con mucho esfuerzo logró incorporarse en la cama, se la caían los parpados, ya era la segunda noche que casi ni dormía, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Por fin, se levanto de la cama y bajo a la cocina

-¡Menos mal! Ya creía que me iba a tocar subir- dijo su madre con los brazos en jarras. La chica estaba demasiado cansada como para contestarla, le dio un bocado a una galleta que estaba encima de la mesa y bebió medio zumo que se encontraba a un lado

* * *

-Vaya ojeras que tienes…

-Gracias Tidus, tu siempre tan agradable…-Contestó con una irónica mirada

-No lo decía con mala intención- sonrió el chico rubio mientras que alzaba la mirada y observaba las nubes con las manos en la nuca

-¿Es que has dormido mal Rikku?- preguntó Yuna

-Bueno es que…- La chica no sabía que contestar… ¿Qué la iba a decir? ¿Qué la gusta el, para Yuna, impresentable de Gippal y que el otro día quedó fatal porque el pasa de ella? Su orgullo se lo impedía… ¿o que su padre tiene que pedir un préstamo al banco ya que están bastante mal de dinero? Si bueno, Yuna era su prima… pero si su familia no le había dicho nada a la de Yuna, era porque tampoco sería tan importante, y ella no era quien para decirlo… ¿y entonces que la decía? Que también ha sido por lo que pasa entre ella y Tidus? Estaba claro que no…- se podría decir que he tenido momentos mejores…

* * *

De pié, en la puerta del instituto estaba Baralai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Y Paine?

-Hablando con Jecht sobre su examen… ¿oye sabéis que hoy es viernes no?

-¿Por eso estas tan contento?- preguntó Yuna cruzándose de brazos

-¡Pues claro!¿No me digas que no os acordáis?- dijo el chico miró a sus amigos esperando algún tipo de respuesta, cada uno miro para un lado y en vista de que nadie decía nada…-Joder, de Yuna bueno… todavía porque esta semana no ha estado aquí… pero de vosotros…

-¿Y de que se supone que deberíamos acordarnos?- Dijo Tidus rascándose la nunca

-¡Os dije que hoy nos íbamos por ahí!

-¡Ah! Si, si- dijo Rikku dando saltitos- ya se, ya se, eso que nos íbamos sin Paine porque ella ya tenía planes ¿no es cierto?

-¡Exacto!- exclamo Baralai, pero Yuna no parecía tener muy claro de que iba todo eso- Bueno, pues no sé muy bien donde vamos, pero quedamos hoy a las 4:30 en frente de la casa de Paine, ¿vale?- en el rostro de Rikku se vio elevada una fina ceja

-¿En frente de la casa de Paine?

-Si mujer que así llegamos antes a la estación y es un sitio que conocemos todos

La conversación termino en el momento en el que sonó la campana

* * *

Ese día había una huelga de conductores de autobús por lo que la mayoría de la gente llego tarde y se formo una apelotonación para llegar a clase, ya que si llegaban más tarde que el profesor serían castigados. Rikku paso delante de Tidus y cuando este fue a pasar se choco contra Gippal, con tal mala suerte de que cada una cayó para un lado

-¡Inútil!- grito Gippal agarrándose al picaporte de la puerta

-¿Yo? Pues no he sido yo el estúpido que ha intentado colarse por el medio…- le contestó Tidus intentando levantarse como podía

-¿A quién llamas estúpido?- Gippal agarro del cuello de la camiseta a Tidus, mientras este se soltó de un empujón

-¡Pero qué narices estáis haciendo?- Rikku se puso entre medias de ambos para evitar que volvieran a discutir mientras que Nooj sujetaba a Gippal por la espalda

-Suéltame- dijo Gippal escapándose de Nooj y entrando de nuevo a clase sin apartar la mirada de Tidus

-¡Dios!- Tidus apretó los puños con fuerza- ¡Como odio a ese tío!

Todos entraron a sus respectivas clases pero Rikku empezó a sentirse muy mal, la dolía la cabeza y se mareaba constantemente

-Eh, disculpe Prof. Wakka pero… ¿podría ir a secretaria? Me encuentro muy mal… - Tidus y Gippal la miraron de repente- ¿podría llamar a mi casa?

-Claro, por supuesto, ¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe?

-No da igual, voy sola… gracias

Rikku abandonó la clase y en el recreo decidieron ir a buscarla

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola tía!, soy Yuna… quería saber que tal esta Rikku… me han dicho que se ha ido con dolores de cabeza

-¡Yuna! Pues anda un poco mejor, se ha echado y tenía algunas decimas de fiebre, pero no os preocupéis no creo que sea nada grabe

-Vale… bueno, dila de nuestra parte que se mejore, ¡adiós!

Llegaron al parque donde siempre solían ir, pero perdieron tanto tiempo en ir a casa de Rikku, que apenas llegar ya tuvieron que marcharse. A la salida del instituto, Baralai les recordó a sus amigos sus planes y se despidió de todos.

-Esto… Gippal- dijo Nooj mientras se ponía su casco- sobre lo de esta tarde… lo siento tío, ya será otro día, he quedado con Paine…

-¡Ah!, no pasa nada, yo también tengo algo que hacer

-¿Tú?- dijo Nooj con una sonrisita- ¿El qué?

-Pues nada importante, quería ir a ver a una amiga mía… tú ya me entiendes- dijo Gippal con una sonrisa de medio lado

* * *

-¡Bien!, aquí estamos- dijo Baralai echando una mirada por encima a Tidus y Yuna

-Si… aquí estamos…- dijo Yuna- y ahora… ¿Qué?

-Pues tenemos que esper…

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- dijo Nooj mirando con furia a Baralai

-¡Pues ya ves! que nos em…

-¡Anda!- Paine salió de su portal- no sabía que vosotros veníais también… bueno cuantos más mejor ¿no?

-No, No- dijo Nooj rápidamente- Estos no se vienen… además… ¿tenéis entradas?

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto Tidus

-Pues para donde vamos a ir, al nuevo parque de atracciones de Kilika…

-No- dijo Baralai y a Nooj se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras que cogía por la cintura a Paine para emprender su camino, cosa que no agrado mucho a Baralai- ¡pero!, una vez allí nos las podemos sacar… ¿no es cierto?

-La verdad que me gustaría mucho ir allí… -dijo Yuna sonriente

-¡Pues no se hable más!- dijo Paine mientras que cogía su mochila del suelo

* * *

-¿Sí?

-Esto… ¿está Rikku?

-Sí, de parte ¿de?

-Gippal

-Vale, en seguida sale

Ese "enseguida sale" duro un poco más de lo que Gippal esperaba, pero al final, salió

-Gippal, que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica. Gippal se sonrojo un poco y la contesto

-Nada… es que como esta mañana te encontrabas mal… me preguntaba si te encontrarías mejor…

-Ah…- Rikku se sonrojo levemente- si… creo que sería por que comí muy poco, y que casi no he dormido… y bueno…

-Pues, me alegro de que estés mejor…

-Gracias…

-Bueno y… ¿te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?- Gippal la miro con la dulzura de un niño y medio sonrió, pero pareció cambiarle la cara cuando vio el rostro de sorpresa de la chica- O, bueno… si estas muy cansada podríamos dejarlo para otro día…

-No, no- corrió a decir Rikku mientras hacía aspavientos de mano- voy a por una chaqueta y salgo ¿vale?- el rubio afirmó con la cabeza

Rikku no tardo ni 5 minutos en salir, pero a Gippal le parecieron eternos, se preguntaba qué hacía allí, enfrente de su casa… si había hecho bien en hacerlo, y por qué lo hacía… Cuando Rikku salió se dirigieron al mismo sitio que la llevo por primera vez. Ambos se tumbaron en el césped mientras hablaban, reían y discutían a la vez que observaban la apuesta de sol

-Seguramente pienses que soy una pesada… pero ¿me podrías decir porqué habéis venido y tu y Nooj a Besaid?- preguntó la chica mientras se incorporaba para mirarlo

-Cada uno por razones distintas- la respondió Gippal con suavidad- Aunque en el fondo la razón es la misma- Rikku lo miro ceñuda

-Ya podías explicarte un poco más… me he quedado igual que estaba- Gippal, con paciencia, se sentó a su lado. En la mirada del chico podía verse un brillo especial, pero que no parecía decir nada

-A ambos nos traicionaron los seres que mas queríamos hundiéndonos en la miseria- Gippal observó como Rikku la miró ceñuda, y a la vez, con una mirada compasiva- El y yo nos conocíamos de hace muchos, muchos años… no recuerdo una sola risa sin él a mi lado… Mis padres me abandonaron siendo tan solo un bebé, así que me crié en un hogar de acogida- La furia se apodero de sus ojos al añadir:- pero solo querían la novedad de un niño pequeño, y con 8 años me echaron de casa y adoptaron a otro niño; me las apañaba como podía, unos días en casa de Nooj, otros en parques- su vista se alzo mirando la casa que había a lo lejos- casetas… La madre de Nooj se fugó una noche con el jardinero; El padre no pudo aguantar la frustración, y en vez de pensar en su hijo como no lo había hecho su esposa, se suicidó- Miro a Rikku que lo miraba horrorizada, y como para tranquilizarla, esbozó una sonrisa:- las noches resultaban más sencillas cuando estábamos juntos… Hasta que un día, que no tendría yo más de 15 años, me fijé en la chica equivocada…

-¿En la chica equivocada?- Rikku elevó una fina ceja

-Confié en ella, le di todo lo que podía, incluso lo que ni yo conseguía para mi mismo… tenía mi corazón en sus manos, y simple mente lo rompió en mil pedazos- Gippal vio la confusión en la mirada de la chica y añadió:- La vi besarse con el que una vez fue mi hermanastro- Los ojos verdes de la chica parecieron desorbitarse al escuchar esas palabras, pobre Gippal, que duro tuvo que ser perder a la única persona que te importaba…

-Gippal, yo…- La chica se esforzó por no derramar ni una lágrima, aunque Gippal vio sus ojos empañados, su mirada triste y el temblor de sus manos

-No tienes por qué decir nada- Gippal tomó sus manos y se acercó aun mas a ella, seguía las ondas de su pelo con las yemas de los dedos y acariciaba su cara con la palma de su mano, aunque esto resultó bastante tranquilizador para la chica, no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima por su mejilla, que Gippal la secó rápida y tiernamente. Gippal, tras mirar fijamente a los ojos de la chica, no pudo esperar más y se inclino hacia ella dándola un beso. Rikku abrió los ojos, aun velados por las lágrimas, pero no tardo mucho en cerrarlos, estaba perpleja, nunca se había dado un beso y no sabía qué tenía que hacer. Le ofreció los labios cerrados, y Gippal, al darse cuenta de su confusión, cedió un poco y empezó a darle besos cortos e insistentes; una mano la situó detrás de la cabeza de la chica, y con la otra empezó a acariciarle la mandíbula, el mentón, y, con el pulgar, le inicio a separar los labios. Cuando lo consiguió, se los cubrió con la boca. Rikku notó como le introducía la lengua, como la exploraba suavemente la boca, como jugueteaba con la suya. Si se pudiera estar físicamente más roja, Rikku lo estaría. Parecía que el beso tuviera sabor propio, como si fuera una mezcla de sabores exóticos que Gippal manejaba con facilidad y dulzura. Tras este beso, Gippal dijo:

-No eres como las demás…- La miraba como si pudiera ver algo a través de sus ojos, ella, con la respiración acelerada y el pulso descontrolado, logro decir agitadamente:

-Llego ya por lo menos 15 minutos tarde, deberíamos de irnos ya… ¿no crees?- él la sonrió y la guió hasta su moto con la mano en su espalda depositada con suavidad.

Una vez enfrente de la casa de Rikku, cuando esta ya se había quitado el casco, le dijo:

-Gracias por confiar en mí -Gippal la miro con ternura- Lo he pasado muy bien, gracias…- Rikku se acerco para darle un beso breve en los labios, pero cuando la chica iba a separase, Gippal la tomó por la espalda y apretó con firmeza y dulzura mientras que la abría los labios. Una vez se acabo el besó, Rikku entró a su casa, aun colorada y Gippal se fue tras una nube de humo.

* * *

_**Y aquí termina el capítulo 9!! Como ya habréis visto, está mucho mejor escrito, últimamente tengo más tiempo para escribir n.n**_

_**Y nada ya sabéis si queréis algo, para lo que sea escribir vuestros RR!!, que os los tomo en cuenta y prometo contestar**_

_**1 besoo!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Haber antes de nada decir que Yuna y Tidus no han roto!! Siguen juntos pero Yuna no tiene muy claro sus sentimientos... creo que después de este capítulo lo entenderás mejor n.- **_

_**Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir pero con los exámenes y todo esto era una locura xD y nada ya sabéis para cualquier cosa RR!!**_

_**Ah! Por cierto… que parece que hay que decirlo xD los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, y dicho lo cual…**_

_**1 beso para tods!!**_

En el tiempo que Gippal y Rikku estuvieron en el campo, los demás se dirigieron al nuevo parque de atracciones de Kilika Durante el viaje en el que fueron en bus, todos se sentaron atrás; Tidus y Yuna juntos, en los asientos de enfrente Paine con Nooj y, en los asientos que tenían a su izquierda, Baralai. Tidus y Yuna fueron cuchicheando todo el camino, y de vez en cuando se oía alguna risa. Paine no dejaba de sonrojarse cada vez que Nooj se la acercaba y la decía algo que Baralai apenas podía entender… ¡mierda! Se tenía que haber sentado él a su lado… maldito Nooj, como deseaba verle en el fondo de un profundo pozo aislado de la humanidad… bueno profundo no, MUY profundo.

-Bueno… ya estamos aquí- comento Yuna con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados por el sol; después de ella se bajo Tidus, seguido de Paine Nooj y Baralai.

-Vaya… ¡pues sí que es grande, sí!- afirmo Baralai con una mano en la frente a modo de visera

-Vamos a comprar las entradas antes de que haya cola- dijo Tidus colocando la mano en la espalda de Yuna- vosotros ir pasando y hacer cola en alguna atracción cercana a la entrada ¿vale?

Nooj asintió y ambos se adelantaron. No tardaron mucho en la cola y pasaron rápidamente. No muy lejos vieron a Paine y Nooj casi a punto de entrar en una atracción, los 3 corrieron hacia ellos y se montaron.

-¡Dios!, no me vuelvo a subir ahí

-¡Venga Yuna! Pensaba que tenias mas aguante… - añadió Tidus mirando para otro lado

-¡Pues a mí me ha encantado!- continuo Paine, Nooj le sonrió y la tomo por la cintura para llevarla hacia otra atracción, esta, mucho más alta y rápida que la anterior.

-Yo ahí no me monto…

-Yuna…- Tidus la cogió las manos y la acerco a él cuanto pudo mirándola a los ojos sin apenas pestañear- estoy aquí, a tu lado, no te pasará nada

-Pero…-la chica se puso roja, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero estando con Tidus tan de cerca la costaba pensar con claridad… ¡ni que fuera la primera vez que estaban así de juntos! ¿Pero que la pasaba? Su voz sonaba débil y era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos… - es que yo… ¡a mí me da mucho miedo y no subo!- cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazo a Tidus tanto que podía escuchas el latir de su corazón. Tidus abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero tardo poco en apretar con suavidad su espalda y darla un beso en el pelo

-Tranquila, si quieres, nos vamos a las barcas de aquel rio y nos quedamos allí hasta que nos vayamos… ¿de acuerdo?

Yuna se alejo de él lo suficiente como para poder afirmarle con la cabeza, Tidus rodeó a Yuna con un brazo y le hizo un gesto a Baralai señalando la salida

-A las ocho

Baralai afirmo con la cabeza y se fue junto con Paine y Nooj a aguardar la fila. Tidus y Yuna se subieron en una balsa, Tidus ayudó a Yuna a entrar con mucho cuidado de no caerse, colocándose uno frente al otro. Una vez dentro, Tidus se puso a remar y noto a Yuna descentrada, mirando al agua, sin decir nada, triste…

-¿Estás bien?- La chica pareció sorprenderse y levanto la mirada enérgicamente

-S-sí, bueno…

-¿Qué te pasa?- el chico aguardo con paciencia, sin dejar de remar, ella volvió a mirar el agua y a los pocos minutos contestó:

-Tidus… ¿tú?- notaba el ardor de sus mejillas, no sabía cómo decírselo pero… ¡cielos! Tenía que decírselo, lo mejor sería soltarlo así, tal cual… pero cada vez que lo intentaba se estancaba en la primera silaba; apretó el puño con fuerza, respiro hondo y, por fin, preguntó- ¿tú me quieres como el primer día?

Tidus la miró como si hablara otro idioma, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Por supuesto que la quería… ¿acaso lo dudaba? Y… ¿Por qué se puso a pensarlo ahora? Hace un momento estaban bien… no entendía nada, pero contestó a su pregunta:

-No- los ojos de la chica parecieron desorbitarse por su respuesta, bajo la mirada rápidamente y apenas la dio tiempo a abrir la boca cuando- te quiero aún más… pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No, nada… es solo que… que…-Podía oír como su voz perdía fuerza, incluso se extraño de oírla tan débil, pero tenía que hablar de esto con él, así que se armó de todo el valor y la poca consistencia que la quedaba y dijo- yo creo que a ti no… - busco la mirada del chico, pero este miraba al suelo y apenas se le veía el cuello, levanto la vista, fijo su mirada en ella un momento y volvió a mirar al agua- es que no lo entiendo… Sé que para mi eres algo mucho más grande que un amigo… pero ya no siento ese cosquilleo cuando te veo y…-Se calló de golpe cuando vio que él la miraba, y a lo mejor sería ella, pero juraría que le había visto sonreír

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- en las palabras del chico había cierta ironía, pero ella afirmo con la cabeza no muy convencida…- tsk… y, porque entonces… cuando te e agarrado, ¿te has puesto colorada y te costaba hablar?- el rubio levanto una ceja, Yuna se sorprendió de que él se hubiera dado cuenta y contestó

-No sé… pero- Se vio interrumpida por el chico

-¿Y por qué te sorprendiste cuando tu creíste entender que te estaba diciendo que no te quería?- No contesto, se limito a mirar al suelo y a pensar en porque se sorprendió, y porque se había sonrojado hace un rato, y porqué el atardecer en la espalda de Tidus le hacía verlo tan guapo… Dejo de ir el ruido de los remos y cuando iba a levantar la cabeza para ver la razón por la que había parado, notó la mano de Tidus en su mentón, como elevaba poco a poco su cara hasta que pudo mirarle directamente a los ojos. Vio la tierna mirada de Tidus y no pudo evitar acercarse un poco a él. Él la puso su otra mano en la espalda, acercándola a él tanto como podía, mientras que deposito la otra con suavidad sobre su nuca, para sujetarla la cabeza. Entonces, la besó. Yuna notó la suavidad de su lengua, y la destreza con la que él la movía; si hubiera podido parar ese momento lo hubiera hecho, quería quedarse ahí, con él, aunque lloviera o nevara… Tidus se alejo de ella un poco, la miro fijamente a los ojos, y la dijo:

-No te cambiaría por nada de este mundo. Cada vez que me sonríes pienso en la suerte que tengo de estar a tu lado. Sé que eres especial, y lo supe a los cinco minutos de haberte conocido, nunca creí que pudiera llegar a querer a una persona tanto como te quiero a ti… - Aparto su mirada durante un instante, mirando al suelo pensativo, y a su vez sonriendo… poco después devolvió su mirada a la de ella- ¿Sabes? Después de este tiempo juntos, creo que ya no podría volver atrás… Mi vida gira en torno a ti, de hecho, tú le pones rumbo a mi vida... porque -el chico la sonrió- hay tantos momentos de felicidad… Cualquier caricia o beso tuyo me lleva a una nube de la que no quisiera bajar nunca… Me encanta la paciencia con la que me escuchas y no podría explicarte lo que siento cuando me rozas la mano… Eres todo lo que quiero y si estás tú, ya no existe nadie más- Tidus se acercó y la dio un corto pero intenso beso, seguido de esto, añadió- ¿aún tienes dudas?- ella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Todo un fin de semana por delante… genial… a ver qué podía hacer él; seguro que Paine no le quería ni ver después de lo que pasó en Kilika… aunque toda la culpa la tenía ese payaso de Nooj, como le odiaba… Él solo quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella… ¿por qué no lo entendía? Siempre le estaba defendiendo y nunca le miraba mal… no como le miraba a él… tsk, ¿es que siempre se tenía que sentar Nooj a su lado en todas las atracciones? Además, que le tirara desde la noria no fue para tanto… no habría más de metro y medio, dos metros de altura… maldito quejica… pero bueno, lo importante es lo que pensaba Paine de todo eso, aunque por desgracia… sus ideas no eran muy diferentes… o por lo menos eso le hizo pensar después de la cantidad de barbaridades que salieron por su boca en menos de un minuto… mierda, tenía que hacer algo… pero… ¿el qué? Después de pensar durante una de las horas más largas de su vida decidió que lo mejor sería declararse ante Paine… si le rechazaba se quedaría bastante más tranquilo, Paine era muy fiel a sus amigos, y sabía que no iba a perder años de amistad por un imbécil de ese calibre… y si le quería… ¡Oh, dios! Qué bonito sería… si le quería no tendría de qué preocuparse… Nooj podría ser todo lo estúpido que fuese… pero estaba seguro de que si Paine fuera suya, Nooj lo respetaría…maldita sea, otra vez a lo mismo, ahora había que decírselo pero… ¿Cómo? Ya había asumido que no perdería nada, pero suponía que la forma en la que se lo dijera contaba mucho… obviamente que tenía que ser en persona… pero hay formas, y… formas… como no se diera prisa en pesar perdería la cabeza… ¡Claro! ¿Qué mejor consejo que el de una mujer para declararse a otra? Esta tarde habría reunión de chicas.

-¡Media hora tarde Baralai, media hora tarde!- le gritaba Rikku señalándose la muñeca… aunque no llevara reloj. Acompañada por Yuna, se encontraban en el parque al que solían ir todos los recreos. Yuna estaba sentada en un banco del exterior del parque que pegaba a las vallas de este; de pié a su lado estaba Rikku, iba bastante casual, pero a la mirada de una chica, se había arreglado- ¡Como llegue tarde por tu culpa…!

-¿A dónde vas a llegar tarde Rikku?- Yuna elevó una ceja, no obstante, Rikku no la contestó, ni si quiera se digno a girarse, seguía ceñuda mirando cómo se acerca corriendo Baralai

-¡A mí no me eches la culpa!- Baralai estaba exhausto, apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas, se dobló sobre sí mismo, y empezó a jadear de tal manera que parecía que iba a expulsar un pulmón por la boca- perdí el bus y me ha tocado venir andando… ¡no sé porque hemos tenido que quedar tan lejos de mi casa si yo era el que quería veros!

-Pues porque a mí me viene mejor

-¿Mejor? Rikku, tu casa aun está lejos…- Yuna la miraba ceñuda, Rikku la miro con el rabillo de los ojos, y movió la cabeza con orgullo. Baralai recuperó el aire que le faltaba, y se dirigió a sus dos amigas:

-Veréis, quería hablar de esto con chicas… pero vosotras sois las únicas con las que tengo suficiente confianza como para hablar de esto…-Baralai trago saliva, suspiro, y añadió- ¿Cómo os gustaría que se os declarara un chico? O mejor, ¿Cómo os gustaría que se os declarara un chico si fueseis Paine?- Baralai miraba a sus amigas buscando algún tipo de respuesta, pero ambas tenían la misma cara de incredulidad, la primera en reaccionar fue Yuna:

-Oh… e… pues veras… no conozco mucho esa clase de gustos de Paine, ella no suele hablar mucho de eso… pero a mí, personalmente, me gustaría mucho que, cuando este cayendo el crepúsculo y este en mi habitación, aburrida, pensando en que ese día ya no me esperan más sorpresas, ÉL me llamara, que me dijera que tal estaba, y que si pudiera asomarme un momento por mi balcón… y verle, vestido con traje, con el móvil aún puesto en su oreja y un ramo precioso de rosas rojas, entonces, yo bajaría las escaleras con una sonrisa para correr a su encuentro, cuando entonces él…- Paró cuando vio la cara de incomprensión de Baralai y los pucheros de Rikku. Quitó la mano que tenia puesta en su cara a modo de sujeción y caricia a su vez, y sacudió su cabeza tratando de pensar en otra cosa para que no se vieran sus sonrosadas mejillas- Perdón, me he dejado llevar por el momento- dijo con una voz casi inaudible y se rasco la nunca con una mano

-¿Tanto hay que hacer?

-¡Sí, Baralai! Todo es poco por cortejar a una dama -añadió Rikku con la cabeza bien alta- Yuni, ¿qué hora es?

-Las ocho menos diez… -La chica empezó a moverse sin saber muy bien que hacer- tranquila, ¿a qué hora habías quedado?

-¡A las ocho! -grito mientras se alejaba corriendo

-¡Sabia que habías quedado con alguien!

-¡Luego te lo cuento! –a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se escucho bastante bajo, pero lo suficiente para que Yuna lo escuchara… y podría estar segura de que se lo iba a contar

-¡Perdón!- Rikku venia aun mas sofocada de lo que había venido Baralai, trato de recuperar el aliento y mirar a la cara al chico que tenía en frente que la miraba ceñudo, pero sonriente. Llevaba una camisa blanca, de la que faltaban por abrochar los últimos tres botones de arriba que dejaban entrever el comienzo de sus pectorales; también unos piratas vaqueros un poco sueltos y unas chanclas, ya que estaban en el paseo marítimo. A comparación de él, Rikku estaba bastante desarreglada, de la coleta tan bien colocada con la que había salido de su casa ya no quedaba nada, todo el pelo la caía por los hombros, los pantalones blancos que llevaba los había subido hasta sus rodillas para poder correr mejor, y camisa… bueno, menos mal que llevaba unos clínex en el bolso que se puso… ¡el bolso! Mierda, lo había dejado en un banco de camino hacia la playa cuando se había detenido para colocarse los clínex en las axilas… menos mal que no llevaba nada importante y que el bolso lo compro en ofertas. Cuando tomó el aire suficiente como para poder hablar sin trabas, se irguió y dijo- perdón por llegar a estas horas pero he perdido la noción del tiempo y…

-Rikku, llegas 2 minutos y 37 segundos tarde –Gippal miró su reloj, aparto la vista de él y miro a la chica, la cual le saco una sonrisa al ver su cara de sorpresa. Gippal colocó su mano en la espalda de Rikku, y la otra la metió en sus bolsillo; ambos empezaron a andar, y no mucho mas tarde se sentaron a ver la puesta de sol. Mas tarde y como de costumbre, Gippal acompañó a Rikku hasta su casa con un cálido y apasionado beso como despedida.


	11. Chapter 11

No serían más de las siete de la mañana cuando empezaron a verse los primeros rayos de sol acariciando todas las calles de Besaid. Poco más tarde, sonó el despertador del chico que se levanto remoloneando cinco minutos más tarde. La noche anterior no había dormido nada… ¡Vaya una noche de sábado! Organizando todo para que saliera como Yuna lo había dicho; ella en su habitación aburrida, en el crepúsculo, con el teléfono, las flores, el traje… ¡Ah! Qué bonito iba a ser… Ahora iría a la tintorería a recoger el traje que dejó, de hecho, su único traje, luego, de camino a casa compraría un buen racimo de rosas que nada más llegar a casa metería en agua. Se echaría una siesta para no tener ojeras a causa de haber madrugado, cogería su teléfono, e iría con decisión o las ocho y cuarto de la tarde hacia su casa. ¡Oh, qué bien sonaba todo! Salió de su casa con un chándal bastante roído, total, a esas horas solo le verían ancianos. Camino hasta llegar a la tintorería donde se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado

-¿Qué…?- la incredulidad no le permitía pronunciar palabra, podía notar como el odio crecía dentro de él, haciendo incluso, que le entraran ganas de llorar de rabia ¡Maldita sea! Se había olvidado que era domingo y que la tintorería cerraba los domingos… ¿Cómo querría Paine estar con un idiota como él? Empezó a darse cabezazos contra la reja de la tienda, cuando la voz de un chico desvió su atención

-Si lo que intentas es suicidarte yo lo haría de una forma menos dolorosa, o por lo menos, con atuendos más elegantes, no querría que me encontraran así vestido- Tidus estaba apoyado en la pared, con las manos en la nuca y mirando al horizonte

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué hora es? he debido de estar más tiempo del que pensaba aquí

-Las ocho y cinco de la mañana, me gusta dar paseos a estas horas, no hay nadie y es bastante agradable- Tidus se sentó en el respaldo del banco que había justo en frente de la tienda, de manera que miraba a su amigo a la cara- lo que no entiendo es que haces tú a estas horas pegándote con una reja

-Está cerrado –Baralai estaba increíblemente serio y no mostraba sentimiento alguno

-¿Por qué debería de estar abierto un domingo? ¡Todo está cerrado! – Tidus rodo los ojos- Bueno, menos los 20 guiles… ¡Esos nunca cierran!

"¡Todo está cerrado!" esa frase no hacía más que retumbar en la cabeza de Baralai… ¿Cómo demonios se suponía ahora que iba a comprar las flores? Que no tuviera una de las cosas que Yuna dijo… pasa, pero ahora le faltaban dos… ¿Es que nada le podía salir bien? Las cosas solo empeoraban…

-¿Has dicho que lo 20 guiles siempre están abiertos?

-Sí

-¡¿Estás seguro?!

-Baralai, todos los domingos por las mañanas salgo a dar un paseo, ¡Este pueblo no es tan grande! Paso por delante de su puerta todos los días… y aunque vacío, siempre está abierto

A pesar de que Baralai supiera que se arriesga a que Tidus se riera de él durante el resto de su vida, le explicó todo lo que le quería hacer a Paine, cuando, y como. Tidus se contuvo la risa a ver a su amigo tan preocupado y le contesto

-Vamos Don Juan, que te voy a ayudar

Ambos se fueron hasta la tienda, donde Baralai casi mata a Tidus

-Vas a morir- decía Baralai sin dejar de mirar el cartel de la tienda en el que se podía leer: "_Cerrado por motivos personales_"

-Pone por motivos personales Baralai, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo eso? Normalmente están abiertos pero… ¿Estás bien?- Tidus puso la mano en el hombro del chico y trato de buscarle la mirada

-¡No!, no estoy bien…- gritó Baralai separándose de Tidus- ¿Acaso podría estarlo? Todo sale mal… ¡Mierda! A quién quiero engañar… soy un imbécil… ninguna chica con dos dedos de frente saldría conmigo, y Paine, aún menos

-Venga Baralai… tampoco es para tanto… mira, lo único que no tienes son el traje y las flores ¿no?

-Si- añadió dudoso Baralai

-Pues entonces no pasa nada, yo te puedo dejar mi traje y en el salón de mi casa mi madre tiene puestas unas flores muy bonitas… ¿Te vienes a comer a mi casa? –Ambos sonrieron y fueron andando hasta la casa de Tidus; al llegar, Baralai se sorprendió de lo impecable que la madre de Tidus conservaba la casa, no era de extrañar que la viera con el delantal y el plumero haciendo tareas en la cocina, aunque, se notaba que apenas entraba en la habitación de su hijo, ya que estaba hecha un desastre. Había un pila de, aparentemente, ropa limpia mal doblada y esparcida a lo largo de su escritorio, la cama estaba desecha y entre las sabanas se podían ver algún calcetín de distintos pares, el suelo estaba cubierto por una capa de hojas sueltas y ropa sucia, por toda la habitación habían tazones, platos, cubiertos y algún que otro papel de galletas… Dios mío, ¿Qué ser humano podía vivir ahí? No es que él fuera un modelo a seguir respecto al orden y la limpieza, pero no pudo aguantar esa situación y empezó a recogerlo todo. Se demoraron tanto en recogerlo todo, que cuando acabaron eran ya más de las dos y media de la tarde y empezaron a comer.

-¿Quieres otro plato?

-No, gracias Tidus, ya son las tres y cuarto y tenía pensado echarme un rato… Como vaya así a ver a Paine se pondrá un collar de ajos y me clavará una estaca

Tidus sonrió y ambos se metieron en la cama. Horas más tarde, la madre de Tidus llamo a la puerta y paso con cuidado

-¿Tidus? Hijo levántate, ya es hora de cenar. Y pregunta a Baralai si le gusta el emperador

¿Había dicho "hora de cenar"? Baralai miró a Tidus sin necesidad de hablar para que mirara la hora del despertador que tenía a su derecha

-Las ocho y cuarto… El crepúsculo está desapareciendo- Baralai no reacciono- pero vamos, que a mí, personalmente, me parece más romántico de noche… a la luz de la luna

Salieron corriendo de la cama y Tidus le dio su traje, aunque por desgracia, no le quedaba tan bien como esperaban

-Me queda pesquero

-Ya… bueno, es que desde la boda de mi tío…

-¿Cuánto hace de eso, Tidus?

-…hace ya, pero mira el lado bueno, resalta mucho tu… tu… virilidad

-¡Esto es un desastre! Pero… ¿Sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que nada es culpa tuya, ni de Nooj, ni de Paine, ni de Yuna! Es TODA mía, por ser tan imbécil y pensar que podría funcionar…-bueno, quizás también un poco de Nooj, pensó el chico

-Y puede funcionar- sonó tan convincente que Baralai se volvió para mirar a su amigo

-¿Cómo?

-Busca el lado positivo de tus errores… aprovechando que es de noche y el traje negro, si te pones calcetines negros apenas se notará; además, te vas a ahorrar un dinero en las flores y por lo menos ahora, tienes la cara más descansada

Baralai le sonrió en muestra de agradecimiento por los ánimos y se puso los calcetines negros, tal como había dicho su amigo, pero cuando cogió las flores, le pareció que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era estrangular a Tidus

-Son de plástico

-Pero lo bonito de las flores es el de talle, ¿Qué importara si son o no son de plástico?

Decidió no perder el tiempo discutiendo y se fueron tan deprisa que ambos olvidaron sus móviles y no los recordaron hasta que llegaron a casa de de Paine

-Puedes tirarla piedras a la ventana- Ante la mirada de Baralai, Tidus prosiguió- ¿Qué pasa? Pues eso también es muy romántico, en las películas sale

-Esta bien pero…- Baralai hizo una pausa, mirándose los pies- ¿Qué es esto, Tidus?

-¿El qué?- el chico miraba hacia todos lados buscando "algo" que no sabía muy bien que era- Yo no veo nada

-¿No caíste en que habría farolas que iluminaban mis pies, verdad?- Tidus miro hacia los pies del chico, los calcetines se le veían grises, y uno de ellos tenía dos rallas blancas, ya que no tenía un par igual, pero pensaron que en la oscuridad, no se vería- ¡Oh, dios!, haz el favor de dejar de mirarme así ¿Quieres?

-Sí, si…-aceptó el chico subiendo la vista hacia la cara- centrémonos en lo importante, venga rápido, tira esto a esa ventana de allí- Tidus colocó un montón de piedrecitas en la mano del chico y le señalo una ventana antes de salir corriendo a esconderse detrás de unos matorrales. _Tic, Tic, _sonaban y resonaban las piedras en la venta, hasta que se pudo oír una ligera voz masculina que decía

-Estos niños de ahora…- Hasta que se asomó por la venta y empezó a gritar- ¡Me cago en tu…!

No llegó a oír el final de la frase, ya que fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Tidus

-Ese no es el padre de Paine- susurró Baralai, mientras que se levanta y salía del matorral- levanta, ya se ha ido

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no había ventanas en su habitación- Baralai le dirigió una mirada amenazante- No me mires así, tu tampoco te acordaste, lo mejor será que grites su nombre

Baralai sabía que no debía de perder más el tiempo, asique se armó de valor y empezó a gritar "_Paine_" con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que por fin, Paine, con el pelo manchado de polvos blanco, miró por la ventana. Ambos se quedaron mirando, expectantes, como esperando algo

-Ahora se supone que tienes que bajar corriendo a verme- gritó Baralai, repitiendo lo que el día anterior le había dicho Yuna. Paine frunció el entrecejo… ¿De qué iba eso? No sabía qué hacer, pero algo la hizo bajar hasta donde se encontraba él

-¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo que "y bien", Paine? Se supone que tú…- Miró al suelo, se empezó a poner nervioso y le sudaban las manos… Nada le había salido como tenía que haber salido… Ni crepúsculo, ni teléfono, ni flores bonitas, ni traje… lo único que salió bien fue lo de que estuviera aburrida en su habitación, aunque ella no bajara corriendo a tirarse en sus brazos. Detuvo la vista en los zapatos de Paine- Te has manchado de lech… Observó su rostro, tenía manchado el cabello de algo blanco; Baralai lo tocó y se chupo el dedo- ¿Harina? ¿Leche en tus zapatos? ¿Y por qué tienes un delantal? ¿No me digas que no estabas aburrida en tu habitación?

-Pues no, la verdad es que no… estaba con Nooj haciendo un pastel y bueno…

No era verdad, no había dicho Nooj… Miró por encima del hombro de ella y pudo ver a Nooj saliendo de su portal hasta llegar a ellos. Miro a Baralai atentamente de arriba a abajo y no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Le has quitado el traje al novio de tu muñeca?- Observó las flores de plástico que tenía en la mano- Oh, si es aun mejor, ¿Había alguna oferta en los 20 guiles de "_Cómprese un traje y le regalamos flores_"?

-No, listo, para tu información, los 20 guiles hoy están cerrados- Nooj dejo de sonreír y arqueo una ceja- Sí, lo sé… ¿verdad que es increíble?

-Baralai…- dijo dulcemente Paine- ¿Qué querías?

A ti, pensó él. Pero como no podía salir nada bien, ella tenía que estar con ese gilipollas… Nooj les dejo solos y entro nuevamente en la casa de Paine

-Soy un desastre… nada, absolutamente ¡nada! Me sale como yo quiero que me salga… si me propusiera hacerlo mal estoy seguro de que me saldría mejor… tsk, no sé ni porqué sigo aquí, no tenía que haber venido, ha sido una estupidez más que deberé de apuntar a mi infinita lista… no sé cómo pude si quiera pensar que tú podrías llegar a qu…-paró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la iba a decir, e incontroladamente se puso colorado

-Podría llegar ¿A qué, Baralai?

Trato de respirar hondo, pero ni todo el oxígeno del mundo podría satisfacerle. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, como se ponía cada vez más y más tenso. La miró fijamente a los ojos, y cargándose de todo el valor, orgullo y firmeza que le quedaba, añadió

-A quererme como yo te quiero a ti

Paine se sonrojo, pero no más que el chico, que parecía no respirar. Paine no sabía que decir

-Yo... Tú… Eh… Oh… ¿Todo esto que has hecho… era para decirme que tú…?

-Sí… y a quién quiero engañar… sé que he hecho el ridículo; tú te mereces algo muchísimo mejor que yo- Baralai colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica- Sé que con Nooj estarás mejor… siento haberte molestado esta noche

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, Paine se aferro a su espalda y, Baralai abrumado por la sorpresa, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y escuchó:

-No necesito nada ni a nadie más que a ti

Baralai giro sobre sus talones y besó a Paine lenta y profundamente; Nooj, que observaba la escena desde el portal, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se percibía una mirada triste

-Enhorabuena bella dama- dijo inclinando la cabeza a Baralai- se ha quedado con la princesa de este reino; y ahora, si me lo permiten, este malvado malhechor ha de irse a su casa

Baralai, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario, le dedico una muy agradable sonrisa


	12. Chapter 12

Gippal andaba tranquilo por las oscuras calles de Besaid, acababa de acompañar a Rikku a su casa y estaba bastante cansado. Habían pasado todo el día en el río y apenas había cenado.

Ya estaba doblando la esquina de la calle donde vivían Gippal y Nooj, cuando un maullido le hizo volverse; En la casa de la esquina de la calle de enfrente había una camada de gatitos abandonados en una caja. Se detuvo a mirarlos con atención y no pudo evitar pensar en él mismo, en que estaban igual de solos y abandonados como lo estaba él de pequeño, bueno en cierta manera, ya que ellos al menos seguían juntos formando una familia… Él ahora tenía a Rikku. Sabía que ella no era como las demás, sabía que ella nunca le haría daño o, por lo menos no intencionadamente… No, Rikku era más especial, tenía ese toque simpático, divertido, humilde, sincero… ese don que le hacía diferente. Definitivamente había encontrado su hogar en ese pequeño pueblo.

Agudizó su vista en uno de los gatos, le pareció ver que estaba herido y se acercó a comprobarlo. El gato tenía sangre en la pierna y cojeaba, y aunque pareciera una locura, Gippal pensó que le gustó al gato. Apenas se acercaba a la caja, fue el único que levanto la cabeza para mirarle, y aun con mucho esfuerzo trató de mantenerse de pie e ir hacia el borde de la caja. Sabía que muy probablemente luego se arrepentiría, pero le cogió, se quitó la camiseta y le envolvió. Los demás los dejó al cargo de una vecina de su portal.

Al llegar a casa, le curó la herida y lo acomodó en una caja de frutas cubierta por una manta con un pequeño cuenco de leche. Al día siguiente le llevaría al veterinario.

La casa estaba ordenada, era pequeña y poco iluminada. Disponía de dos pequeñas habitaciones, un baño, un salón-comedor que una barra separaba de la cocina, y un muy pequeño recibidor con apenas una mesilla.

Esa noche hacia calor y se quedo en ropa interior. Se acomodó en el sofá viendo la televisión y sabía que Nooj no tardaría mucho en llegar, pero no pensaba que lo hiciera tan rápido. Entró de un portazo y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo sin apartar sus ojos del gato

-¿Y esto?

-Estaba abandonado en una caja y he decidido traerlo en un principio a pasar la noche.

Mañana por la mañana le llevaré al veterinario

-Mañana por la mañana estarás bastante más ocupado- Gippal apartó la vista del televisor y no bastó decir una palabra para que su amigo le detallara- ¿No pretenderás que te haga yo tu maleta?

-¿Mi maleta?

-Sí, tu maleta. Ya le he dicho a la casera que mañana abandonamos el piso, como comprenderás, no puedo posponerlo

-No hace falta posponerlo, solo hace falta cancelarlo

-Me temo que te equivocas amigo, aquí ya nos hemos divertido bastante, ahora es el momento de…

- De tener por fin un hogar – Gippal no apartaba la vista del televisor, a los ojos de su amigo, era más que evidente la preocupación del chico

-Ya nos toca irnos

-Esta vez no, Nooj… vete tú si quieres, pero yo me quedo

-¿Quieres quedarte en este pueblo? Venga hombre, ¡Si no hay nada! – Justo entonces comprendió la posición de Gippal- es por ella ¿verdad?- Gippal ni se digno a mirarle, pero en su silencio Nooj encontró la respuesta- Es solo una chica Gippal, como ella hay miles por toda Spira, pero sabes que una amistad como la nuestra no la encontrarás

-Ella es diferente

-¿Igual de diferente que lo fue Le Blanc?- Gippal apagó la televisión. Por dios, como se le ocurría si quiera juntarlas en una misma conversación… Eran completamente distintas, Le Blanc carecía de cualquier sentimiento que no fuera amor propio, en cambio Rikku tenía tanto que ofrecerle… Estando con ella todo era más bonito y no consentiría que nadie, ni si quiera Nooj le arrebatara esa felicidad

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo amo a Rikku- Gippal se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo- Nooj se levantó a su vez y Gippal se detuvo a hablar con él

-¿Y tú sí? No has querido a nadie de verdad en tu vida, sé que Le Blanc fue un error… un gran error, pero me sirvió como lección. Aprendí a ser más cauteloso pero ¿sabes? También me enseño que se puede llegar a querer a alguien más que a uno mismo… ¿Crees que no sé de lo que estoy hablando? Pues amigo mío te diré una cosa, sé de lo que hablo mucho mejor de lo que jamás comprenderás tú. ¿Cómo pretendes darme lecciones de amor si nunca lo has sentido? ¿Cómo piensas darme una lección de fraternidad si nunca has tenido una familia? Cada vez que las cosas se te complican huyes como un cobarde igual que tu padre- Gippal se dio cuenta de sus últimas palabras según acabó de pronunciarlas. Nooj sonrió fríamente cuando vio la expresión de Gippal y continuó:

-No, tranquilo no hace falta pedir disculpas por decir verdades… Después de todo, las verdades a la cara duelen ¿No es así? Pero déjame decirte una cosa respecto a tus últimas y atentas palabras… Hubo un tiempo que tuve algo parecido a una familia… Un padre y una madre que por muy duro que suene, me alegro de haber perdido… Si eso es a lo que tú llamas familia no sé por qué estás tan desesperado por conseguir una… Lo más parecido a un hogar que tengo eres tú, y eso pensaba hasta hace unos cinco minutos, cuando me has dejado bastante claro tus ideas… pero bueno, si nos vamos a poner a decir verdades ¿Porqué no empezamos por las tuyas querido amigo? –Gippal frunció el entrecejo

-No te prives

-Esa chica apenas te conoce… Si, seguro que le has contado tu dura infancia, que no dudo que no lo fuera, solo digo que tu tampoco se la hiciste fácil a muchos e inocentes niños… - Gippal se quedo sin palabras, ¿a qué se refería?- Sí, no me mires así, tú lo sabes … No te tomaste tan serena y maduramente como pensabas la traición de Le Blanc ¿Verdad? - Gippal levantó una mano en señal de aviso

-No sabes nada de cómo me sentía en ese momento

-¿Estás seguro? Porque yo pensaba que cada vez que te tirabas al suelo a llorar lo dejabas bastante claro… pero dejando eso a un lado, ¿Por qué no vas y le cuentas a Rikku como cambiaste desde la traición? ¿No se ha preguntado nunca por qué no tienes más amigos que yo?

-¿Pero qué dices?

-No hace falta que te diga que cambiaste

-Igual que todo el mundo, en la vida hay consecuencias que te hacen cambiar

-Pero no a todo el mundo le afectan igual ¿Verdad?

-No todas son iguales

-¿Crees que eres el primero en tu situación? ¿Crees que eres el único que lo ha pasado mal Gippal? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Yo tampoco he sido todo lo feliz que quisiera y sin embargo aquí estoy… Desde lo de Le Blanc siempre he sido yo el que ha tirado de ti sacándote de todos los líos y malos caminos en los que te metías… Tú y yo pasamos una muy mala racha hace unos años y ambos salimos apoyándonos, luchando codo con codo… ¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que hemos pasado y todos los momentos en los que nos hemos ayudado lo vas a cambiar por una chica?

-Se llama Rikku

-¿Me estás diciendo que sí?

-No, te estoy diciendo que en la vida no todo es blanco o negro. Tú eres mi amigo, mi único amigo, pero a ella la quiero. No sé por qué no nos podemos quedar en un sitio fijo de una vez por todas

-Pues porque no entiendo por qué he de cambiar mi forma… NUESTRA forma de vida por una chica… perdón, por Rikku. Nunca hemos tenido ataduras, primero estábamos nosotros y luego venían los demás

-Y ese ha sido toda la vida nuestro gran problema… Mira Nooj, quedémonos si quieres toda la noche discutiendo, pero te aviso que mis ideas son claras y no vas a hacer que cambien por mucho que te empeñes

-Mañana a las 9:20 saldré por esa puerta contigo o sin ti, tú decides

-Yo ya he decidido- Con un gesto rígido y la mirada fría como el hielo Gippal dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando atrás a su amigo… su único amigo que permanecía en silencio, asumiendo con cierta rabia las últimas palabras del rubio

* * *

-Cariño, han venido a verte

Tidus levanto la cabeza enérgicamente, con la marca de los muelles del cuaderno reflejada en su cara y luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, llevaban ya unos dos meses de curso y los primeros exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque probablemente estudiar el día anterior al examen no fuera el mejor de los métodos a él le valía para un 5 y con eso era suficiente. Se había propuesto aprobar al menos más de la mitad de las asignaturas, sabía que de no ser así, le echarían del equipo de blitzbol y además tenía que dar ejemplo como buen capitán que era. Miró la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla de su ordenador y le extrañó recibir visitas a las 23:30 de la noche…

-¿Quién?- Giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Yuna en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos enrojecidos y velados del llanto- Eres tú… pasa- Tidus se incorporó

La chica obedeció y cerró la puerta tras de sí, levantó la vista y, como dejándose vencer por sus sentimientos, se abalanzó sobre el chico ante la atenta mira de este

-Pero… Yuna, ¿qué te pasa?- Trató de separarla un poco y agachó su cabeza hasta que quedó a la altura de la suya. Yuna tenía sus manos a modo de máscara y no le permitía ver nada

-Es… es Rikku- contesto la chica entre sollozos, dejando ahora al descubierto su cara enrojecida y su mirada perdida en el suelo

-¿¡Rikku!?... ¿Está bien, la ha pasado algo?

-No, no… ella está bien, soy yo la que está mal

-¿Habéis discutido?

-Que va…

-¿Entonces?

-Se va… -dijo antes de volver a echarse a llorar

-¿Se va…? ¿A dónde?

-Se va de Besaid

* * *

Felicidad, alegría, tranquilidad… Como le había cambiado la vida, ya no se pasaba las horas pensando en ella, ahora se pasaba las horas con ella; ya no se decía a si mismo que era un cobarde, que nunca encontraría a nadie… No, que diferente era todo a su lado. Antes su vida giraba en torno a Paine, y ahora ella era su vida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a quererla más que como lo hacía y sin en cambio…. Que equivocado estaba

-¿Qué miras?- dijo Paine divertida

-Estaba pensando en lo fea que estas con el pelo suelto y lo mal que te queda ese pantalón corto… - Baralai sonreía y miró a Paine con el rabillo del ojo, ella levanto el puño y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro

-Imbécil… -Baralai se echo a reír y la dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-No me pegues que te están grabando las cámaras- Señaló una de las cámaras del supermercado y acto seguido cogió unos refrescos

-Coge seis botellas más

-¿Seis?

-Sí, seis

-Pero por dios, ¿Cuánto bebe tu familia? Si ya llevamos doce

-Bueno, pues seis más- Paine no dejaba de mirar la pequeña lista que le había hecho su madre y de recordar quinientas veces su conversación "Y que no se te olvide nada"- Es que además de mis tíos y abuelos, mañana se presentarán mis primos y sus respectivas parejas, unos… 21, contando conmigo y mis padres… y bueno 22 si quieres venirte

-¿Yo?- ¿Eso era una invitación formal a conocer a su familia? A sus padres ya los conocía, pero ellos a él, como novio, no. Además que aparte de presentarse a los padres, también tendría que hacerlo a toda su familia, tíos, abuelos y primos que beben coca-cola como locos… y si le preguntaban esa frase clásica de "¿Y cómo se lo dijiste?" ¿Que se suponía que debía contestar? La verdad está claro que no, pero tampoco iba a mentir… Definitivamente no era una buena idea

-Sí, tú

-¿No crees que es muy precipitado? No se tampoco llevamos tanto saliendo juntos…

-Es el cumpleaños de mi padre, no es para tanto… Pero está bien, como quieras- Una voz al unísono de la de Paine informaba: "_Les recordamos que el supermercado Grenfa cerrará sus puertas a las doce en punto, gracias por su atención."_- Venga, démonos prisa

* * *

-Al parecer a casa de su abuela, lejos de aquí- Yuna ya se había tranquilizado, ella y Tidus estaban sentados en la cama, hablando de la situación de Rikku- Sus padres van pillados de dinero y quieren quedarse allí hasta que encuentren otro piso algo más barato… Ya sabes, el padre de Rikku está sin trabajo y mantener una casa como la que tienen no es tarea fácil…

-¿Y no podemos hacer nada?

-Mis padres ya les han dicho que nosotros le podemos pagar parte de las facturas que les vengan pero ellos se han negado rotundamente

-La verdad que no va a ser lo mismo si no está ella…- Tidus empezó a recordar todos los momentos que pasó a su lado, buenos y malos, aunque estos últimos eran mucho menos que los buenos… Todas sus risas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza, cada vez que le sacaba la lengua, le guiñaba un ojo y como no recordar cada vez que se enfadaba e hinchaba los mofletes como una niña pequeña… Iba a ser muy difícil seguir sin ella diariamente en su vida

-Mi padre me ha dicho que podremos ir a verla todos los domingos o invitarla a casa a dormir, pero está claro que no, no va a ser lo mismo sin ella- Ambos se cogieron de la mano, intentando dar fuerzas, ánimo que a ellos mismos les faltaba; era una familia a punto de romperse

-¿Y cuándo se va?

-Mi padre ha dicho que mañana, Cid quiere encontrar casa cuanto antes

* * *

_**Bueno! Este no será el último como tenía pensado, el último será el siguiente! Espero que les guste mucho **_

_**1 beso para tods**_


End file.
